


0200

by nonary



Category: To The Moon (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Videos, Established Relationship, Eva being a tired nerd, F/M, Neil being a nerd, it's short but I'm trying to get back into writing stuff so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonary/pseuds/nonary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2:00 AM can be okay when you're not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	0200

**Author's Note:**

> It's barely even fluff don't look at me  
> I'm trying to get back into this, so sorry about the lack of any actual plot or relevance.

Eva woke up with a start. Her eyes were still blurred and the room was dark, but the digital clock on her bedside table read 2:00. Except it wasn't her bedside table, and the elbow she could feel against her back revealed that it was not, in fact, her bed. Neil was a twenty-seven year old man who still had a single bed and glow in the dark stars stuck to his ceiling, and she loved him. It made sharing the bed a little cramped, but his apartment was closer to their office than hers, and besides, the stars were cool.  
She sighed and rolled over, being careful not to hit anything, to see Neil sat up, resting a beaten up laptop on his knees and leaning against the wall. He turned and looked down at Eva, grinning sheepishly as he apologized for waking her up. 

"Neil... what?"

"That's the name" 

She laughed at the old joke, despite herself. "Couldn't sleep again?"

Neil scratched the back of his neck awkwardly "Nope. I guess these new painkillers don't work as well as they should, and well..." He shrugged. "I didn't want to go for a walk, and you looked too comfortable to disturb, so I grabbed this." He finished, pointing to the laptop.

Eva frowned at this and lifted herself up so that she was sat upright as well. The laptop's screen was aged, with a rainbow of colours spanning from a crack in the top left corner. He had a YouTube tab open, and was watching something that looked suspiciously like...

"Cat videos. Neil you dork, it's 2am and you're watching videos of someone's kitten!" She kissed him lightly on the cheek, before reaching over to pause the video "It is kind of cute though." Neil nodded in agreement.

"Sorry about waking you up," He said "I tried to be quiet but-" He was cut off by the sound of Eva yawning loudly. "Obviously it wasn't quiet enough. You should go back to sleep. I should sleep, come here." Neil pushed the laptop to the foot of the bed and wrapped his arm around Eva's shoulder, pulling her closer until her head was resting on his chest. She curled up against him, trying to make the best of what little space they had. It was comfortable, at least, it was as comfortable as lying next to someone in a single bed gets.

"Neil?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we should go to my place tomorrow."  
Neil shifted slightly, his right elbow hitting the wall with a dull thud in the process.

"That's... ow... a good idea. But for now we're here, and we might be working nights again, so sleep." 

He leant down and kissed her forehead before closing his eyes and waiting until her breathing slowed to a rhythmic, relaxed pace. It was going to be a long night, but lately, with Eva, he had managed to get through them more easily.


End file.
